CHANBAEK : PROMISES
by KimAoi Kitsune
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang laki-laki manis yang amat cerewet. Ia baru saja pindah dari sekolah lamanya ke sekolah baru yaitu SM High School. Karena wajah manisnya yang selalu tertutupi oleh kacamata bulat, membuat teman-temannya membully Baekhyun dengan alasan ia nampak nerd. "Sastraku ... Remember?" "Bee hanya ingin bertemu Channie." "Baek, kau itu Bee?" CHANBAEK FANFICTION


Chanbaek,- Promises,- Aoi,-

Seorang namja mungil berkacamata tengah berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolah yang nampak ramai oleh lalu lalang siswa/siswi. Ia mencengkram kuat tas selempangnya, berupaya menenangkan rasa gugup dan degupan jantungnya.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, namja yang amat ceria juga sangat polos untuk ukuran anak SMA.

"Cih, bertambah lagi pemandangan yang menjijikan di sekolah ini," ujar salah satu yeoja dari jauh dengan keras.

Hal itu tentu saja masih bisa di dengar dengan baik oleh pendengaran Baekhyun. Tapi ia memilih diam, dan terus berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Dalam perjalanannya ia terus menunduk. Jari lentiknya memilin ujung seragam kebesaran miliknya. Salahkah ia berpenampilan seperti ini? Kenapa manusia selalu memandang tampilannya saja, bukan apa yang ada di dalamnya? Pikirnya berkecamuk.

Cukup sulit sebenarnya menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah. Selain karena baru pertama kalinya ia bersekolah disini, ia juga merasa takut untuk betanya kepada salah satu murid di sini. Well, Baekhyun rasa ucapan yeoja tadi adalah salah satu 'sambutan' istimewa yang ia terima.

Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali kala ia menemukan ruangan yang ia maksud. Sedikit mendengus lega, Baekhyun mulai mendorong pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Kriet...

"Annyeong!" teriaknya bersemangat. Sedangkan yang di teriaki hanya bisa mengelus dadanya dengan sabar.

"Astaga. Bisa kau masuk dengan normal? Setidaknya ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu Byun Baekhyun!" teriak laki-laki yang masih muda untuk ukuran seorang kepala sekolah itu.

"Astaga paman, tenang saja. Suara Baekhyun tidak akan membuat jantung paman keluar hehe," kekehnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa penam-

"Cepat beri tau dimana kelasku paman. Aku sudah tidak sabar." Baekhyun memotong ucapan tuan Lee dengan seenak jidatnya.

Tak lama dari kedatangan Baekhyun, pintu kecoklatan itu kembali terbuka. Namun kali ini yang membuka pintu sempat untuk mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Tok tok tok

"Tuan Lee, apa kau memanggilku?" tanya pria yang baru masuk keruangan itu.

Tuan Lee -kepala sekolah SM High School- menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Menepuk pundak keponakannya itu dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Jangan membuat drama lagi tuan. Saya tidak mau memuntahkan bubble tea yang baru saja saya beli," ujar satu-satunya namja berwajah datar dengan tidak sopannya.

"Oh ayolah Ooh Sehun. Harusnya kau merubah penampilanmu itu. Mana ada yang mau denganmu jika kau terus-terusan berwajah datar seperti itu?"

"Talk to my hand."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap cengo kearah kedua orang yang sangat berbeda ini. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan di mana kelasnya, Sehun langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kau menyuruhku mengantar Byun ini kan? Tak usah menampilkan raut seperti itu. Sungguh itu sangat menjijikan di mataku."

Mengabaikan etika dan sopan santun, Sehun berlalu sembari membawa Baekhyun menjauh dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan tuan Lee yang memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan pelan.

"Dosa apa aku mendapatkan guru seperti itu di sekolahku?" tanyanya meratapi nasib.

Koridor mulai sepi saat ini. Hanya satu atau dua orang murid yang berlalu lalang guna membawakan tugas untuk keruang guru atau guna meminta tugas kepada guru piket.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan di samping Sehun dengan Sehun yang masih memegang tangannya yang mungil itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun risih, hanya saja ia tak mau mendapatkan kata-kata pedas dari Sehun seperti yang di dapatkan pamannya tadi.

Baekhyun harap Sehun bukan wali kelasnya. Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Aku wali kelasmu."

Dan runtuhlah senyum manis itu.

"A-apa? Tapi kena-

"Kau tak suka jika aku wali kelasmu?" tanya Sehun kelewat datar.

"Bukan, saem. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kita tidak sampai-sampai ke kelasku?"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu menggunakan tangannya yang bebas.

"Anu, saem. B-bisa lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau banyak tanya ya Byun. Nanti saja. Ah ini dia ruang kelasmu. Kelas XI Mipa 4. Ayo masuk."

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun -lagi. Uh oh, sepertinya mata Baekhyun harus di periksa. Atau ia harus mengganti lensa kacamatanya. Karena demi apapun. Baekhyun tadi sempat melihat Sehun tersenyum walau hanya berdurasi tiga detik.

'Sadar Byun, Sehun saem mana tertarik denganmu.'

Baekhyun misuh-misuh dalam hati. Ia mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, tanpa menyadari tatapan intens dari Sehun.

"Jangan membuatku kehilangan kendali, Byun."

"Ah, apa?"

"Cepat masuk!" Sehun menggeram. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Ah iya saaem."

Baekhyun dengan cepat menuruti perintah dari Sehun. Dia melangkahkan kaki sembari menunduk.

"A-annyeong, Namaku Byun Baekhyun, pindahan dari Tokyo. Mohon bantuannya," ucapnya masih dengan menunduk. Ia takut reaksi teman sekelasnya sama seperti reaksi para yeoja yang menghinanya di koridor.

"Baekhyun-ah! Jangan menundukkan kepalamu. Kenalkan namaku Kim Jondae!"

"Yak! Jongdae! Pelankan suaramu! Namaku Do Kyungsoo, Baekhyun-ah. Kau bisa memanggilku D.o."

"Aku Kang Seulgi. Panggil saja Seulgi."

"Nama-

"Diam! Nanti saja berkenalannya. Sekarang buka buku kimia kalian, dan kerjakan latihan soal bab asam dan basa! Aku tidak mau tau, tiga puluh menit harus selesai. Dan kau Byun," ucap Sehun melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau duduklah di samping Jongdae. Dia anak yang agak berisik, tapi tenang saja. Dia sudah ku beri vaksin."

"Yak! Saem! Kau kira aku apa?!"

"Penyakit menular. Kebodohanmu itu bisa menular Kim."

Sehun kembali mengeluarkan kalimat sarkasnya. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya meringis mendengar kata-kata yang begitu menusuk keluar dari guru tampannya itu.

"Tak usah takut. Meski anak-anak kelas ini wajahnya nampak sangar, tapi mereka di jamin baik. Kerjakan latihannya. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen. Jangan menyusahkan orang lain," ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

Sebelum keluar dari ruangan yang entah sejak kapan hening itu, Sehun menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun seraya berujar, "kau manis."

Sontak saja hal itu mengundang kegaduhan di kelas XI Mipa 4.

Baekhyun sukses merona di tempat.

"Demi Spongebob yang selalu bersama Patrick, baru kali ini aku mendengar Sehun saem berbicara sepanjang itu. Kau beruntung Baek!" pekik Irene tak terima.

Gadis itu duduk di pojok kelas. Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah duduk di samping Jongdae.

"Dia salah satu fangirl Sehun saem."

"Oh iya Baek, aku baru kali ini melihat Sehun saem memperlakukan orang dengan lembut." Jongdae berujar lagi. Ia memincingkan matanya, menelisik jauh kedalam bola mata cerah milik Baekhyun yang terhalang kacamata tebal.

"Sehun saem itu suamiku," jawab Baekhyun dengan santai.

"APA!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"ASTAGA!"

"N-NANI!"

"MWO!"

"Bercanda, kalian lucu sekali hehe," kekeh Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

"Kau membuatku jantungan Byun. Tapi aku akan merestui jika kalian benar-benar berhubungan," ucap Irene dengan mantap. Bahkan dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi banner dengan tulisan SEBAEK atau HUNBAEK yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

Baekhyun kembali meringis. Sepertinya ia di tempatkan di kelas yang unik.

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _Next or delete?_**

 ** _Ff chanbaek pertamaku._**

 ** _kalo mau baca ig versnya ada di wattpad Kimaoi_kitsune._**

 ** _Reviewnya kak :'_**


End file.
